criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Body in the Capital
A Body in the Capital is the first case in World Edition and it is on Eurasia. Plot After Chief Helfer allowed the Player to begin his new journey solving crimes all around the world, the Player was accompanied by infamous Weapons Expert, Graham Cameron. Chief Anderson happily greeted the Player on arrival, she had a short summary about a serial killer killing innocent person including a CIA Agent, but the serial killer left them a message about their killing speree in Eurasia and Chief Joy was sadden when she found her agent dead in the Red Square months ago and it was still unsolved to the day the Player arrived. She assigned the Player with a newly recruit, Ian Reyes. He was excited and he wanted to see the Red Square as he never explored Russia before. Then, Ian suggested that they should go to Saint Basil's Cathedral, as he wanted to explore the Cathedral. But, they were interupted as the Player saw a body of general of the Russian army, Maxim Bugakov. Ian quickly send the body to their coroner, Gennady Anisimov. The killer turned out to be the witness, Vasilisa Vasilyeva. When she heard she was getting arrested, she confessed right about killing the General. A Mysterious Email Account sent Vasilisa a message, it was about that Maxim's family is the one who making their family poor and it said that he was going to kill her if she already knew the information about his family's tradition, so she picked up a Shashka in Senate Square and decided to kill the victim in Saint Basil's Cathedral. As the killer was shipped in the court, The Judge wanted to introduce himself as Judge Ernesto Alvarez, he immediately said that her sentence could reduced if she will tell an information about the mysterious account, she did. She said that she will tell it later as she wanted to request something, after that the Judge sentenced Vasilisa Vasilyeva to 10 years to prison. Later, when Graham and the Player talked to Vasilisa about the information, she said she wants a favor tor request, apperantly her boyfriend and she was supposed to be at the airport, moving to London. Which she request to talk to her boyfriend about it. So, when Graham talked to her boyfriend, he did not believe it, so he wanted to talk to her immediately, as he talked to Vasilisa, she immediately confessed that she was very sorry to break his heart, though Yulian still forgave her and cancelled the flight to London and wishes to stay in Russia until her release. She finally gave what information they want, the Mysterious Email Account was instructing her to escape to Vladivostok and change her identity, she also said that the Email Account said that their meeting place would be near Shkot Island, meaning it would be Russky Island. The Elite goes there to learn new information about the Mysterious Account. Stats Victim * Maxim Bugakov (found his body impaled on Saint Basil's Cathedral) Murder Weapon * Shashka Killer * Vasilisa Vasilyeva Crime Scenes Suspects Vasilisa Vasilyeva Witness * The suspect eats Beef Stroganoff. * The suspect eats Shchi. * The suspect reads Red Square: The Grand Showdown. Appearance * The suspect wear Eyeglasses. * The suspect has Dark Hair. Kuzma Krupin Senator * The suspect eats Beef Stroganoff. * The suspect eats Shchi. * The suspect reads Red Square: The Grand Showdown. Appearance * The suspect wears Eyeglasses. Maksim Yakovlev Heir of Yakovlev Riches * The suspect eats Beef Stroganoff. * The suspect eats Shchi. Rovach Orazaw Turkmen Journalist Madina Burkhanova Uzbekistan Prime Minster * The suspect eats Beef Stroganoff. * The suspect eats Shchi. * The suspect reads Red Square: The Grand Showdown. Appearance * The suspect has dark hair. Quasi Suspect(s) Yulian Kuzmich Vasilisa"s Boyfriend Killer's Profile * The killer eats Beef Stroganoff. * The killer eats Shchi. * The killer reads Red Square: The Grand Showdown. * The killer wears Eyeglasses. * The killer has dark hair. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Saint Basil's Cathedral (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Victim's Jacket; New Suspect: Vasilisa Vasilyeva) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00; The killer eats Beef Stroganoff) * Examine Faded Card (Prerequisite: Card Text Revealed; New Suspect: Kuzma Krupin) * Ask Kuzma about his buisness with the victim (The suspect eats Beef Stroganoff) * Examine Victim's Jacket (Clue: Hologram Device) * Analyze Hologram Device (Hours: 8:00:00; Unlocked Crime Scene: Senate Center) * Investigate Senate Center (Clues: Handkerchief, Hat) * Examine Handkerchief (Clue: Saliva Sample) * Analyze Saliva Sample (Hours: 7:00:00; The killer eats Shchi) * Examine Hat (New Suspect: Maksim Yakovlev) * Ask Maksim if he threats the victim (The suspect eats Beef Stroganoff, eats Shchi) * Question Vasilisa about the murder (The suspect eats Shchi) * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Kunstkamera (Clues: Papers, ) Chapter 3 Blood Over the Floor (1/8) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:World Edition (AE) Category:Eurasia (AE)